1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acceleration sensor and, more particularly, to the accelaration sensor using a piezoelectric body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional acceleration sensor using a piezoelectric body, a cantilever type supported by one end of the piezoelectric body or a twin-support type supported by both ends of a vibrator was available.
However, the acceleration sensor of such a conventional type was unable to detect slight acceleration as weak as 0.001G.